User blog:ScienceGuy44/Irish Republican Army vs. Slow Zombies
Irish Republican Army VS. Slow Zombies 'Comparison' 'The Battle' A small group of six IRA, four of which are stout, mildly fit and poorly trained, two of which are tall, heavily exercised and well trained, are hidden within a farmhouse complex. The complex itself consists of an old stone barn, a thatched, tudor styled two storey cottage with a modern garage built in, two grain silos and a large pile of hay bales surrounded by open countryside for well over three miles. They are interogating a civilian, whom unbeknownst to them has been bitten, within one of the upstairs bedrooms that has been converted into a makeshift prison. Four of the six IRA are downstairs playing cards whilst two of them upstairs are interogating the civilian. The civilian expires and the two put it down to their torture techniques. However, the victim reanimates and attacks the stout interogator, biting but not killing him in the leg after being toppled in the scuffle. The reanimated corpse is promptly decapitated by the other man with a pair of Shears. The screams are acknowledged downstairs but are also heard outside in the field by a large horde of zombies, counting at least 80. These zombies are wearing regular civilian casual clothing, though thirteen of these are wearing regular police standard issue stab vests. They approach the farmhouse whilst one of the IRA goes to investigate the commotion upstairs, while the three other IRA remain downstairs, though they do arm themselves with three rifles, an SKS Siminov and two FN FALs. The man investigating the commotion has brough a Makarov PM pistol with him. Panicking, the man who has been bitten beings to bleed severely from his leg and attempts to bandage himself. The investigating party finds both him and the unbitten interogator and helps the wounded man downstairs, where they arrive just in time to see the shambling horde entering the courtyard. The IRA armed with rifles begin to panic fire at the zombies, killing two of them before they reach the house. The IRA men retreat through windows, though one of the tall ones attempts to flee through the front door, but is grabbed and torn apart by eight of the shambling corpses, dropping his shears. The remaining tall IRA man charges towards one of the grain silos, climbing up a ladder and reaching the top of it. The other four men rush to the barn but are overrun before they can seal the doors. They attempt a defence using the rifles they have, using them as bludgeons once their ammo has been depleted, before being killed. The last man alive remains atop the tower, firing with his Makarov at the horde below before running out of ammo and giving up hope, throwing himself off the top of the silo to the reanimated corpses below. 'Winners' Zombies. Look at it realistically. A group of men, though somewhat well equipped, are overrun by a horde of eighty-or-something sombies. Even if the last man hadn't lost hope, there'd be the case of food. The silo's contents was only accesible via the bottom through a small hatch, making it impossible for him to live off the grain. Then there'd be water, though rain water might suffice with the heavy rainfall of the British Isles. Then there'd be the problem of rescue. If it was coming, it'd either be from Irish military forces or British military forces. If the latter was the rescue party, he would either be killed or detained and interogated. If the former was the case, he might have a chance unless they decided to detain him on terror charges, it would all depend on the severity of the outbreak. I hope you enjoyed the little scenario I came up with, seen as it's my first, but I hope it was at least somewhat passable. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles